


A Shot of Whiskey

by Ainasaurus_rex



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bill being a dick, F/F, M/M, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Omega Dipper Pines, Omega Pacifica Northwest, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bill Cipher, Scenting, Updating the tags as I go, im going to hell for writing this, its not that important to the plot, past bully!bill, this fic is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainasaurus_rex/pseuds/Ainasaurus_rex
Summary: Dipper had thought he escaped his childhood bully once he had moved away abruptly, but things take a turn when he enters his junior year of high school and somehow his inner omega could never be happier when a new alpha with a familiar face shows up.orThe fic I really wanted to read but no one wrote so I have to do it myself
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 63
Kudos: 324





	1. Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED TO EXPEL THIS DEMON OH MY GOD I've been thinking about this fic for like a week and I really just needa write it so here we go
> 
> is this fandom still alive?? god so help me

Dipper awoke to the sound of birds chirping, a light breeze coming in through the slightly open window, the warm sunshine seeping into the room and onto his face, and of course the annoying blaring of his alarm clock at 6 a.m. The teen glared from under his light cyan covers and cursed under his breath at the wretched piece of plastic that had ruined his morning rest. He groaned and covered his head with his pillow hoping and praying that it would provide some semblance of silence but was met with only the now slightly muffled sounds of his alarm clock. 

The brunette sighed and was about to uncover his head and reach an arm out to click the off button of the cursed object when suddenly the pillow was removed at Mach speed and replaced, giving him a face full of pig, more specifically Mabel's pig Waddles.

“Get up dipping sauce it’s our first day of school today!” Mabel yelled into her poor brother’s ear, not stopping to look at his reaction before continuing excitedly with “C’mon, Grunkle Stan made stan cakes!”

Dipper huffed “Yes Mabel, I’m perfectly aware it’s our first day of school today,” he instantly perked up at the mention of stan cakes though.

Mabel shifted to move off of the younger’s bed when he sat up abruptly, causing her to come tumbling down to the floor with a loud thud. The young omega snickered as he peered down at his sister who looked back up at him from her place on the floor in mild disdain.

“What was that for?!” The older alpha barked out with her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

Dipper just rolled his eyes and reached his arm out to shut off the alarm that had been blaring all throughout their small exchange. “It was for waking me up so rudely when I was just about to get up myself.”

Mabel growled playfully and added, “Well it’s not my fault you took too long.”

The younger of the two snorted and continued on with his morning routine as if he hadn’t heard her. Dipper sighed and stretched his arms and legs as he sat up, enjoying the way his bones popped as he did so. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his sister with a yawn.

“Tell Grunkle Stan I’ll be down in like 5,” he managed to get out through his yawn.

“Alright sleepy pants, if you’re not down in 5 then I’ll get Waddles to come get ya,” she smirked and held her pig up threateningly.

“Yea, yea I get it,” he waved her off dismissively.

Mabel sat up from her place on the floor and got up to walk back downstairs, pausing when she reached the doorway. She turned around slowly to face her twin who was looking at her with a confused expression gracing his features.

She raised her hand and pointed two fingers at her eyes and then back at him, “I’m watching you, dip n dots.” She then promptly twirled back around and skipped down the stairs, leaving Dipper with no room for any sort of comeback.

The brunette just laughed in her absence and stood up, slipping on his slippers, and moved towards the window to shut it. Before he did though he opened the window as far as he could and stuck his head out, relishing the way the warm sunshine kissed his face and the cool breeze fanned his hair around him. He let out a sigh, this is definitely what perfection feels like. He knew that today would be a good day, or at least that was what Mabel had said to him. “Every day can be a good day if you want it to be,” he could practically hear her voice.

Dipper hummed and moved his head back inside, missing the sun and the breeze before shutting the window completely. He peered around the room to see if there was anything else that should have his attention before deciding that there was indeed no such thing. He smiled to himself, content with the day so far and started walking downstairs to get the much-awaited stan cakes.

When he finally made his way downstairs he was greeted with his Grunkle Stan and Mabel jamming it out to a tune he recognized all too well while cooking the stan cakes and his Grunkle Ford reading the morning paper and sipping on dark roast coffee at the table. The smell of stan cakes in the air made his stomach grumble and alerted everyone of his presence.

Dipper flushed and squeaked out a “Good morning,” while everyone laughed at his red face.

He mumbled curses under his breath as he made his way to his seat between Mabel and his Grunkle Ford. Just as he sat down a fresh plate of steaming stan cakes was placed in front of him courtesy of his Grunkle Stan who was wearing a proud grin.

“Looks like you were really wanting my world-famous stan cakes huh kid?” he boasted.

Dipper picked up the syrup bottle and continued to drown his breakfast in syrup before answering with a snarky “You wish Grunkle Stan!”

The old man huffed and turned to Mabel who was gobbling down her own plate of food. “Woah slow down there alpha you might choke,” Stan eyed her wearily.

Mabel gulped down her stan cakes with a big gulp of orange juice before responding with a “You’re just jealous that I can eat this fast!” before continuing to her rampage of eating.  
The younger twin just laughed at the exchange and glanced at the clock, noticing that time was running out he started shoveling the hot stan cakes into his mouth while chugging the orange juice that was next to him.

Their Gunkle Ford sighed while looking at them from atop his newspaper, “Kids these days and their rushing. One day you’re gunna go too fast.” To which all he got in response was a hum from Dipper and a muffled “yea” from Mabel.

Once the twins finished their breakfast they headed back upstairs to their respective rooms. Although for the majority of their childhood they did share a room, once the two had turned 13 and presented respectfully as alpha and omega they were then promptly separated, much to their protest. Dipper was first to go into their shared bathroom as he knew that Mabel would take too long and leave no time for him if he chose to go after her.

He proceeded to brush his teeth and then after picking up a comb to brush through his messy bed head until he was satisfied with the way he looked. He then washed his face with soap and water before toweling dry and opening the door to reveal Mabel poised and ready to knock on the door.

“Took you long enough dip dop!” She called and rushed to push him outside of the bathroom and then slamming the door shut in her hurry.

The younger of the two snorted before he made his way to his own bedroom deciding on what to wear for his first day. Dipper decided to go with a light blue hoodie, the same color as his old pine tree hat which was plain save for the hand-stitched pine tree courtesy of Mabel, on the top right side of the front and some faded well worn dark wash jeans that he had. He looked into the mirror on his dresser before deciding to tie his hoodie strings into a bow. Satisfied he stepped out into the hallway just as Mabel came out of the bathroom fully dressed in her usual skirt and loose-fitting sweater of the day all ready to go.

She beamed a smile at him as she ran to link her arms with his and rushed him to hop and skip down the stairs with her. Dipper let out a giggle as he joined in with his sister’s antics and they both came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs where the entryway and their shoes stood. He let go of Mabel’s arm as he crouched down to choose from the array of shoes, deciding to go with his usual black slip on vans. He looked over at Mabel who had now also crouched down to see her putting on her obnoxiously customized bright pink converse hightops, fully decked out with glitter and different types of stickers.

Mabel quickly got up and turned to shout over her shoulder, “GRUNKLE STAN WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!”

The twins heard some shuffling and a grunt come from the kitchen before their Grunkle Stan showed up with his car keys in hand. “Alright, well get a move on then.”  
Mabel smiled back at him and just moved to shove him towards the door playfully. “That’s exactly what I’m saying!”

Dipper turned before Mabel could shove him towards the door as well and called out a “See you after school Grunkle Ford!” to which he then stepped after his sister and towards the car to start heading to school.

Both siblings got into the backseat of their Grunkle’s old car as their Grunkle Stan hopped into the front seat to start driving. 

“I don’t know why you kids have to start school so early in the morning,” he grumbled out.

Dipper sighed, “Neither do we Grunkle Stan.”

Mabel on the other hand, being a morning person responded with “Because then it’s more productive! With more things to do!” She was bouncing in her seat as she was talking.

Both males gave her a look of something bordering disgust and resignment before their Grunkle Stan cleared his throat and started to back out of their driveway. “You kids got your seatbelts on?”

He was met with a resounding, “Nope!”

He chuckled, “Perfect!”

The drive to their high school was a short one, only around 10 minutes. Dipper was half listening to Mabel rant about their new fresh start as juniors in high school, though he didn’t understand her enthusiasm. They would be going to the same school they always had, along with all of the same people. He didn’t get what was so exciting about a new year. Then again, Mabel was always excited about anything and everything.

Stan parked the car in front of the school, turning back to look at his niece and nephew, “Alright now don’t get into any trouble we can’t fix ya hear?”

Dipper just rolled his eyes while Mabel grinned excitedly and nodded her head. Before he could open the car door though he was met with his sister rubbing her cheek at the scent glands on his neck.

He groaned in annoyance, “Are you really still gunna scent me before school? We’re juniors now Mabel!”  
“Of course I am dipping sauce! You never know what kinda alphas are lurking out there!” She huffed out in exasperation, throwing her hands up as well.

Dipper sighed, “Fine whatever let’s just get to class already.” They both then proceeded to step out of the car and onto the sidewalk in front of their school.

“Alright I’ll be around to pick you kids up after school” Stan called as they shut the car doors behind them. It was only after they had fully stepped out of the way of the vehicle that he was then speeding off, definitely over the limit Dipper mused.

Dipper and Mabel then walked into the building and up the stairs, following their first day class schedule. They had 3 classes in common, all of them being electives as Dipper was taking AP classes while Mabel stuck to the regular curriculum. They first stopped at Dipper’s homeroom since Mabel had to act alpha and drop her precious little brother off.

He hugged his sibling goodbye and waved to her as she left for her own homeroom. He then stepped into the classroom, familiar nerves and first day jitters coming to greet him once again. He grumbled under his breath about how by this point they should be gone and made his way towards a seat in the front row. Dipper stared off outside the window, wishing he could go out and enjoy the sunshine.

The bell rang quickly enough and Dipper was startled out of his daydreams when the teacher walked into the classroom. 

“Good morning class, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to greet you at the door I was attending to a new student who will now introduce himself.” She called out in a clear voice.

Dipper could have sworn his heart stopped when the student walked in to introduce himself. He was wearing a light yellow v-neck sweater with a white button-up underneath that was rolled up to show off inked tanned arms. He also donned a pair of loose-fitting distressed light wash jeans. His hair was a two-toned blonde and black, the undercut being black while his long blonde bangs flopped onto his face covering one of his eyes. His eyes were a whole another story, they looked to be molten gold and shimmered with amusement in the morning sunlight.

His next sentence would send Dipper into what felt like cardiac arrest. “Hello! The name’s Bill Cipher it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Bill’s single golden eye glanced at Dipper and narrowed, he smirked, his canine flashing dangerously in the sunshine. “I’ve come here to find something I’ve lost.” He then went to take a seat at the only available desk which thankfully to Dipper was 2 rows behind him on the other side of the classroom.

Dipper started hyperventilating. He had thought he was safe when Bill moved away all those years ago. Why was he back? Why now? His thoughts were swarming his head before he smelled the scent that he never would have thought he would ever be met with again. Burning embers, cinnamon, and whiskey. Something oh so distinctly alpha. He could almost feel the penetrating gaze on the back of his head. This year was going to be a special one indeed.

He didn’t know if his heart could take it.


	2. Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i had so much fun writing this chapter lmao also tysm for all the support so far! it means alot

Of course Dipper thought to himself, of course this would happen. He had about the same luck as a broken mirror, maybe even worse than that. Possibly similar to a black cat looking into a broken mirror. He glanced behind himself nervously for the 5th time that hour and was caught in a smoldering gaze of molten gold. His breath caught in his throat as he forced himself to turn back around quickly, his inner omega whining at the loss but preening when he still felt him looking at him.

God, why couldn’t he just have a peaceful year? What did he ever do in his past life to deserve such a thing? Dipper quickly shooed those thoughts away and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying but found that it was near impossible due to his jittery nerves. He sighed, annoyed with himself at this point. He glanced up at the clock on the wall indicating that he only had a few minutes left before the bell rang and quickly devised a plan of action.

First things first, he would wait until Bill left the classroom and then after would wait as long as he possibly could to maximize the distance between them before walking out of the classroom himself. This seemed like a fool proof plan in Dipper’s mind, this was definitely the way to go and would cause him the least stress.

While he finished planning, not even 2 minutes later the bell signaled the students and staff that it was time to move onto the next class. Dipper cautiously watched in surprise as Bill got up fairly quickly and walked out of the room in fast paced strides. He was relieved, his plan was going to work better than he thought it would. He waited until he was one of the last people in the classroom before gathering everything into his backpack and making his way out of the room in relief.

His relief was short lived however when he took a few steps out of the class and was met by Bill, who slammed him into the lockers and caged Dipper in his arms like prey. Dipper let out a squeak and felt his face flush when he was met face to face with Bill’s broad chest. He gingerly looked up to meet Bill’s gaze when he noticed how angry he was. His eyes were liquid amber and were dripping of malice and something more, what it was Dipper couldn’t identify.

Bill let out a low growl, “Why is it that I smell another alpha on you?”

Dipper swallowed thickly, he couldn’t bring himself to answer the enraged alpha. He was much too afraid to do so.  
Bill’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “What not gunna answer me my little pine sapling?”

When Dipper didn’t answer him he took the initiative to lean down to Dipper’s level and start nosing around his neck. The smaller omega let out a small whine at the action which made Bill’s eyes go impossibly wide. He watched as Dipper’s face flushed to an incredible degree and chuckled, his face reminding him of a ripe tomato. Bill proceeded to lick a stripe up the younger’s neck and began scenting him in an almost aggressive manner. His cheeks pushing into Dipper’s scent glands and his tongue gliding along his neck teasingly. He then brought up Dipper’s wrists to his face and started scenting them as well.

“The only alpha you should be smelling like is me,” he growled.

Once he was happy with how heavily he had scented Dipper, that being the omega’s scent was almost nonexistent under the embers, cinnamon, and whiskey, he promptly backed away from him and started walking towards his next class.

The young omega just stood there in shock, his knees buckling together deciding that his weight was too much to handle and he sank to the floor in a flustered mess. He raised his hands to his face in an attempt to cool his reddened cheeks. As he sat on the floor bathed in alpha pheromones he heard the one minute warning bell go off signaling that he was going to be late for class.

He bolted up from the floor and started sprinting to his next class, going as fast as his legs could carry him. He made a mad dash through the hallways and up the stairs, almost being stopped by a hall monitor for his rush. When he finally made it to the classroom he stepped in just as the bell rang and almost collapsed in relief just as the teacher side eyed him.

“That was much too close of a call,” she stated, glaring at him through the top of her glasses.

Dipper tried his best not to wheeze as he spoke, “Y-yes I know, i-it won’t happen a-again.”

He took a deep breath and turned to go find a seat, only to come to the realization that the only seat left was at a group that was right next to Bill. He sighed in resignation to the fate that he had and went to go take his seat. He slipped off his bag and laid it on the floor just as soon as he looked up and caught the eye of the nightmare himself. Remembering their previous encounter he blushed again and made eye contact with the floor instead, deciding that it was a much better option.

The teacher cleared her throat and began the course introduction and expectations as she went to the board to start explaining. Dipper tried to zone out and just listen to the teacher explain things instead of focusing on the heathen to his left, but he had about as much success as a penguin being able to fly. He drummed his fingers on the desk waiting for something interesting to happen that would avert his attention.

A slightly hushed voice caught his attention, “It’s good to see that you’re finally back, Cipher! We missed ya being here y’know.”

This peaked Dipper’s interest and he decided to lean slightly towards the conversation to get a better grasp on what they were saying.

Bill chuckled, the sound sending a pleased spark down Dipper’s spine that he tried his hardest to ignore, “It’s good to be back, Teeth! Oh, how I’ve missed the falls.”

He decided to watch them out of his peripheral vision. A girl with pink hair that he recognized as Pyronica opened her mouth to speak next, “Please, it’s like you haven’t changed a bit since you’ve left,” she scoffed.

Bill snorted, “Like you guys are any different either.”

A muscular figure he’d come to known as Eightball chimed in, “Hey! We’ve grown some since you’ve last seen us, Bill!”

“Way to get defensive there, Eight,” Teeth deadpanned.

Eightball only got more defensive at the statement, “I’m just stating the facts! Whose side are you even on, man?” he grumbled.

“One thing sure hasn’t changed a bit! You guys are still a riot!” Bill laughed.

Teeth huffed and then paused, “Hey, Bill why does it smell like there’s two of you in here?”

Bill turned to his right and grinned at the omega who quickly averted his gaze elsewhere. He jabbed a finger towards Dipper and said, “Because I finally scented my omega properly!”

Dipper quickly turned red and faced the group, “I am not your omega!” he hissed.

His statement only caused Bill to smirk, “No one ever said you had a choice sugar pine, I claimed you a long time ago.”

A look of bewilderment crossed Dipper’s face before he sputtered out, “And when was THAT? How come I was never informed of such a thing happening?”

The taller of the two let out a chuckle, “Of course it was when we first met, pinetree.”

Dipper only grew more confused, “Bill, when we first met you dumped a whole glue bottle into my hair! You bullied me all through elementary school!” By this point he was growing aggravated.

Bill leaned back in his chair, “Haven’t you ever heard of something along the lines of boys are mean to the girls they like?”

A scoff came out of the omegas mouth before he responded, “Oh please, ‘Haven’t you ever heard of something along the lines of boys are mean to the girls they like’ my ass, don’t make me laugh! You were much more than just mean to me, Bill,” he practically growled out.

This only caused the Alpha’s smile to widen, almost in a dangerous way, “Sweet sapling, I just wanted to make sure any others knew I had a claim on you.”

Dipper shuddered as he watched the smile stretch across his face and turned back in his chair to face the teacher, “Whatever, I’m wasting my time even talking to you!”

He heard a snort come from behind him and decided it would be better to just ignore it. He didn’t want any more useless confrontation. After all, his point wasn’t getting through to the older alpha. How dare he try to make up excuses after what he did to Dipper. He was about to boil over in anger when the bell signaling class was over chimed through the loudspeakers. Dipper let out a breath of relief considering it was now lunch time and he would be able to see Mabel.

He hurriedly packed his things back into his bag and bolted out of the classroom, not wanting to leave any room for Bill to harass him any more. He plucked his phone out of his pocket and quickly shot a text to Mabel saying that he would meet her right in front of the lunch room. Just as he was about to put his phone away he slammed into another person.

A quiet “oomf!” was let out from both him and the other person as they collided. He muttered out a quick sorry to them before looking up to meet the person’s gaze. He had run into none other than Pacifica Northwest. The other omega had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at him with almost enough power to kill.

“Do you ever watch where you’re going?” She grit out.

He looked towards the floor, “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to run into you,” he managed to stutter out.

If looks could kill Dipper thought that he would certainly be dead by now. He gulped at the thought, he was definitely too young to die.

“Sorry isn’t good enough dipstick, you made me spill my coffee!” She shrieked.

Dipper sighed and felt guilty, “I can buy you another one..?” He trailed off.

Even though it seemed impossible her glare had gotten even worse, “I don’t need anything from the likes of you,” she sneered.

He wanted to dig a hole and bury himself right then, he knew Pacifica hated his guts all because he prevented her from getting with Mabel. He was about to mutter another apology when she gave him a hard shove.

“That’s for making me spill my cof-” she was cut off by a low growl that sent fear coursing through both their veins.

Bill stalked up coolly to the pair and moved so that Dipper was now behind him in a protective manner, “What do you think you’re doing to my omega?” He bit out.

Pacifica whimpered, “I wasn’t d-doing anything alpha,” she lowered her gaze to the floor.

The hallway that they were in was completely saturated in Bill’s angry scent, it was as if the very air could burn someone if they moved wrong from how strong the embers in his scent were. There was barely any indication of the two omegas who were letting out distress pheromones through their scent. 

“You fucking bitch I saw you shove him!” He yelled.

Pacifica crumpled in on herself, she was terrified of the alpha before her.

“I-It was o-only because he d-deserved it,” she managed to all but wheeze out.

Bill only grew more enraged from her statement, “My little sapling would clearly have done nothing worthy of you putting your dirty fucking hands on him,” he growled.

Dipper was trembling behind Bill, his hands were clutching at the alpha’s yellow sweater like it was a lifeline. He had never been so terrified in his life, everytime he took a breath he could almost choke on Bill’s scent. It was absolutely suffocating. He whimpered softly and suddenly Bill turned to him and his eyes and scent softened somewhat.

He lifted his hand to run it through Dipper’s chocolate locks, “My little sugar pine are you alright?” He asked almost tenderly.

Dipper unconsciously leaned into his touch and slowly nodded his head not being able to think straight through all the pheromones, “Y-yes alpha.”

Bill hummed and nuzzled the top of his head before turning back to face the blonde omega who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“You will never lay a hand on my omega again, do you hear me?” He said coldly.

“Yes, I understand,” she sobbed.

Bill was about to end it there when a voice suddenly called out to all three of them.

“WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!”


	3. An Enemy Is An Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god this was a wild ass ride hope u enjoy

All 3 of them turned to look at the source of the booming voice. To everyone’s surprise it was none other than Mabel Pines and she looked absolutely furious. Dipper felt a sense of relief rush through him as he caught sight of his sister, but to his disdain Bill only moved the omega to stand behind him once again. It was a silly thought but Dipper couldn’t help but think that with the way Bill was acting, he was trying to protect him from his own sister.

The pungent smell of alpha rage filled the air once again, now coming from two sources. Dipper and Pacifica both shrunk down on themselves once more in a futile attempt to calm themselves.

Mabel let a growl rip from her throat as she watched the scene in front of her. Her baby brother and one of her friends were being forced into submission by some unknown alpha. She could feel her blood boiling as it was racing through her veins. She stalked towards the trio and glared heavily at Bill.

“And just who the HELL do you think that you are?!” She snarled.

Bill sent a smirk filled with malice towards her, “The name’s Bill Cipher, it’s been a while shooting star!”

Mabel felt herself freeze for the tiniest fraction of a second, there was only one person who called her shooting star and she never thought that she would see him again. She steeled her gaze once more and let out a threatening growl, not letting her unease show on her face.

“Here I thought you had disappeared from our lives forever, Cipher,” she hissed out at him.

The other alpha only chuckled darkly, “Please! How could I let my omega go just like that?” Just as he finished speaking he moved Dipper even more to be completely behind him.

She felt a fresh wave of anger roll off her body at his proclamation. “Don’t you DARE speak about him like he’s yours when all you’ve ever done is torment him!”

Bill snarled at her, “I couldn’t have let him go unpunished when he so clearly disobeyed me.”

Mabel rushed forward and grabbed Bill by the collar, baring her teeth at him, “You have absolutely NO RIGHT to speak of him like that!”

Dipper felt tears running down his face as he glanced up towards the fighting alphas. He distinctly heard the other omega mewl in fear and was taken over with a sense of understanding. He backed away from Bill and ran towards Pacifica’s form that was now bent over on the floor from utter terror. When he got close enough that he was standing next to her he crouched down beside her and wrapped his arms around her trembling body. She seemed to slightly relax at this even if it was only a little.

His relief however took the shape of horror as he heard a sickening smack reverberate through the empty hallway. His eyes shot up to look at the pair of alphas who were now escalating from a verbal match to a physical one.

Mabel had taken the first swing and had hit Bill square in his jaw. This caused the other alpha to become even more livid and he took in her satisfied face as he threw a right hook at her. She was too caught up in her small victory and noticed a fraction of a second too late that he was coming right for her. She tried to duck under his punch but she was too slow and he ended up knocking the top half of her head.

She staggered backwards hoping to regain herself when her vision shifted towards the ceiling abruptly. Bill had kicked her legs out from under her and she fell to the floor with a loud thud. He was on top of her in the blink of an eye moving to swing at her again, but before he could she shoved him with as much force as she could muster, effectively knocking him off of her.  
Mabel scrambled to her feet and while Bill was collecting himself on the floor she took the opportunity to send a kick to his ribs with all of her strength. He grunted in pain and his hand shot up to the place where her shoe had just been, clutching at his chest he coughed twice and tried to get away from her.

Dipper watched in shock as Bill shot up and grabbed Mabel by the arm, only to throw her body over his shoulder like a ragdoll. She landed on the floor and groaned as she looked up at her assailant. She glowered at him and forced herself back up onto her feet, just in time to avoid Bill’s foot from stomping her head in.

She snarled wildly at him and he did the same. Both alphas backed off, if only for a second before coming back together to throw wild, rage induced punches at each other. Each hit that landed knocked the wind out of the both of them. It was clear however, who the winner would be as Mabel was tiring quicker than Bill was.

Dipper whined in distress hoping to catch the two alphas and stop them, but his whine only brought to their attention what they were fighting about in the first place. He let out a choked sob as he watched Bill straddle his sister and get ready to beat her into the tiled floor. He got up and dashed from his place beside Pacifica to throw himself at Bill, trying to stop the oncoming punches that were aimed at his beloved sister.

His body wracked with sobs as he cried, he reached out and grabbed Bill’s hands with his own, “P-Please stop!”  
The body underneath him stilled and he felt Bill’s shoulders tense at his presence, clearly debating on what to do. Dipper wouldn’t let him have time to think as he dragged Bill off of Mabel. He was only following his instincts at this point. He let out another choked sob and he slid down to the floor to sit next to Bill.

“Please a-alpha don’t do th-this,” he cried out desperately.

Bill took a labored breath beside him and balled his fists angrily, “Don’t think you can stop me omega.”

Dipper looked through teary eyes and saw that Bill’s eyes had turned red from the aggression. That wasn’t a good sign, Bill was losing to his instincts at this point.

Dipper’s own eyes unbeknownst to him were a shimmering shade of rich amber, in contrast to the alpha. He then moved to do something he would later regret and repeatedly deny that happened in the future. He got up half way and sat in Bill’s lap, tucking his head into the crook of the alpha’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Bill’s shaking form and proceeded to try and release calming pheromones while he scented him.

Bill relaxed almost immediately into Dipper and slowly snaked his arms around to hug the omega properly. He buried his nose into Dipper’s chocolate locks and inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of a pine forest where there was rain and the faint hint of crisp apples that invaded his senses.

His inner alpha crooned at the smell and he brought the small omega closer into his lap so he could sit more comfortably. Dipper’s breathing evened out as he took in the alpha’s scent, the rich burning embers with cinnamon whisky. He thought to himself blearily that he could get drunk from his smell alone.

Now that the hallway wasn’t filled with angry alpha pheromones Pacifica uncurled from herself and saw Mabel on the ground. She completely ignored the other pair and rushed right towards the other girl. She crouched down beside Mabel who had closed her eyes and was trying to control her heavy breathing.

Pacifica took Mabel’s hand in her own and quietly asked, “Are you alright?”

Mabel only opened her eyes a sliver and looked at the other girl through her lashes briefly before letting them fall shut again. She took a labored breath and responded, “Y-yea, I’m doin okay.”

The blonde let out a sigh of relief and pushed her hair back as she laughed hysterically, “Fuck! You guys really had me worried!”

The alpha only chuckled weakly at her companion, “Sorry bout that, Paz.”

She only glanced down at her and smiled briefly, “Don’t throw yourself into such dangerous situations like that,” she sighed softly.

Mabel got up from the place she was resting and cast a wide eyed gaze at the other alpha omega pair in the hall. Bill looked as if he was trying to shield the world from Dipper with his body, as if he was trying to protect him. Mabel’s inner romantic cooed at the sight but her inner alpha was less than pleased at the way the other was handling her brother.

“Get your grubby little hands away from him, Cipher!” She roared.

Dipper’s head immediately shot up and he moved in his place to look at his sister. She was clearly still injured from the previous fight that had occurred but was not any less angry than she was before. 

He could feel Bill tense back up underneath him but he acted quickly and pushed the alpha’s face into his neck and he relaxed again.

“Mabel stop trying to pick a fight! Look at how injured you both are!” He vented angrily.

What was she doing still trying to fight the other alpha? It was clear as day who would win between them and on top of that Mabel didn’t have nearly as much fighting experience as he was sure Bill did. He didn’t want any of them to get hurt any more than this, and it was already too much for him.

Mabel made a bewildered sound at Dipper before she responded with, “Brobro! This guy is such bad news! What are you doing?” She hissed

Dipper huffed at her, “I’m defusing the situation the way my instincts are telling me to!” He hissed back at her.

She glared at her brother who shot one back in return, “Well maybe you should get over here instead of ‘defusing the situation’,” she mocked angrily.

He only steeled his gaze, “If I go over there who knows what he’ll do to you!”

“It’s nothing I couldn’t handle!” She yelled back.

He scoffed, “Mabel! He almost beat you into the floor before I stepped in!”

That had hurt her pride significantly now that she was hearing it and not experiencing it. 

“Fuck whatever! He’s bad news Dipdip! You shouldn't be anywhere near that psycho!” She argued.

“It’s safer for all of us if I just stay here while he calms down!” He retorted.

A sudden voice cut through their argument, “That’s enough from both of you! Do you have any idea how dangerous this whole thing was?!” Pacifica hissed out angrily.

The pair of siblings turned their glares towards the blonde who flinched back under the attention. Mabel, who had noticed this action softened her gaze.

“Of course I know that Paz! I-I just got so angry when I saw that he had you and Dipper!” she blurted out.

A new voice sent everyone into dead silence.

“I was just protecting my omega.”

Bill glared at everyone from his place and tightened his arms around Dipper’s waist.

There was a beat of silence before any one of them spoke again.

Dipper huffed and quickly got up and out of Bill’s grasp, looking down to send him a glare of his own, “How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not your omega!” He seethed.

A flash of hurt appeared in Bill’s eyes and before Dipper could think anything of it, it vanished and was replaced by a scowl on Bill’s face.

“Sapling, you don’t have a choice in it. You’re mine,” he huffed.

“See there he goes again being psychotic! Dip dop isn’t yours!” Mabel shot at him angrily.

They were all about to launch back into an argument when Dipper’s stomach growled loudly. Everyone turned to look at him and he could feel himself flush under the attention. This has by far got to be the worst timing ever to be hungry, he groaned inwardly.

“You meatsacks are useless! Now my pine tree is suffering from starvation!” Bill yelled, exasperated.

Mabel pointed a finger at him, “You’re the one who started this mess in the first place ding wad!”

Bill looked taken aback and was just about to scream his own retort back at her when the sound of footsteps could be heard. Everyone turned towards the sound in fear at having been caught by someone.

“Well, what do we have here?”


	4. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some art i did for this just in case u cant visualize them jk I did it for my own joy lmao

also i have a speedpaint up here [https://youtu.be/AiHI_RNsgh8 ](https://youtu.be/AiHI_RNsgh8)


	5. How Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you believe me if i said that I don't re read my chapters and that I have no beta? lmao anyway here's a new chapter for u lovely people thank you for all the wonderful comments they make my day and push me to keep writing! so don't forget to comment please uwu

Everyone paled at the arrival of the newcomer. They had all been caught by none other than Tad Strange. He was known throughout the school to be an upstanding student, so of course it would be just their luck that he had caught them all fighting. Although he didn’t look to be an upstanding student, with his dyed purple hair and the way he usually dressed in current trends of street fashion. Today he was wearing a dark purple bomber jacket with a striped collared button up shirt underneath and ripped jeans that had chains attached to the belt loops.

Tad peered down at the group from his place as they were all somewhat sitting on the floor. How odd he thought, this was a very unusual group of people indeed.

Pacifica was the first to voice her reaction, “Go away, Strange no one wants you here,” she spat.

He chuckled, “My my, where are your manners Ms. Northwest?”

The platinum blonde only glared at him, “I seem to have forgotten them the same place where you forgot to not stick your nose into other people’s business.”

Her response caused the beta to raise his eyebrows in surprise, “I’m most certain that’s not what I was doing, I was only checking on the ruckus that was sounding throughout this hallway,” he drawled.

Bill sneered at him, “Well as you can clearly see,” he gestured to himself and the group, “this isn’t an issue that concerns you, square.”

He sighed at the blonde and looked over his clear injuries and then glanced towards Mabel who was supporting her own wounds.

The purple haired beta shrugged his shoulders, “Well it seems pretty clear to me that there was a fight here!” He feigned concern. “And what kind of student would I be if I didn’t report this incident.” He gave them all a smile that was certainly filled with poorly concealed malice.

Dipper’s eyes widened, he didn’t know what he would do if Mabel got suspended or worse, expelled because of him.

Wide mocha eyes met swirling amethyst ones, “Please don’t tell anyone!”

Tad’s grin only grew wider at Dipper’s clear anxiety, “Now why in the world…” he trailed off and took a step closer to the group, “would I ever do that?”

Mabel glanced towards her brother worriedly before turning to look at the beta, “Please we’ll do anything!”

He seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds, bringing his hand to rest under his chin in a thoughtful manner, “Hmm… well if you say anything then I do have something in mind.”

All four of them blanched and became rightfully worried about what he would coerce them into doing. After all, they didn’t want anything to go down on their spotless records.

Bill growled softly to himself, if it was anyone else he would have been able to bribe them or force them into silence. Yet to his chagrin it was the square Tad Strange himself.

Dipper gulped, trying to shake off his nerves at the sentence, “And what would that be?”

Tad turned to look back towards Dipper and smiled, his eyes twinkling with delight, “I’m sure you all wouldn’t mind if I stuck around to hang out with you all? This quartet you have going on sure is an entertaining bunch!”

This surprised all of them, they had certainly expected much worse than just that, but they weren’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. While none of them were happy about it, especially Bill, they couldn’t really afford to turn down his offer.

Mabel sighed, “Well if that’s all you w-” she was cut off.

“What the fuck is your game, Strange?” Bill snarled at him.

The beta narrowed his eyes at the taller alpha, “I’m just looking for a new source of entertainment is all.”

Bill glared at him through his blonde locks, “We’re not some fucking toys,” he bit out.

Tad waved him off casually, “Certainly, certainly.”

The blonde only glared at him harder, if that was even possible, and opened his mouth to retort when Tad continued speaking.

“Y’know if you guys want to be able to eat lunch then you better get a move on, you’ve wasted 30 minutes out here and you only have 15 minutes left to go to the lunch room and eat anything,” he said it as if it wasn’t that big of a deal, which it wasn’t to him. To the others however it was not the same case.

Dipper sputtered, “Are you joking?” He got up and grabbed Mabel by the hand to pull her to her feet. “We have to go now! I don’t want to be starving the rest of the day!” He huffed.  
Bill broke his gaze away from Tad, got up, and dusted himself off, “I agree with my little sugar pine, I don’t think it’s a very wise decision to skip out on lunch.”

Mabel helped Pacifica up to her feet and failed to notice the other girl’s flushed cheeks at her action. “C’mon, Paz let’s all get something to eat before it’s too late.”

The 5 of them walked silently to the doors that lead out of the hallway and into the quad area. Bill seemed to hover behind Dipper in a protective manner but no one could miss the possessive gleam in his eye if they looked.

Pacifica and Mabel had started up casual conversation, wanting to forget the fiasco that had just happened. All the while Mabel had a firm grip on Dipper’s arm and seemed scared to let him be so close to the other alpha.

Tad trailed behind them a bit, not as close knit into the group as the others were. He was watching them all with a calculated gaze. He watched all of their small interactions, from exchanged glares, to subtle touches, to shared laughter. He could smell the way each of their different scents mixed and combined in the air and that’s when it hit him. He reached a peak point of understanding and smiled knowingly at the 4 in front of him, hanging around them was going to be more interesting than he had originally thought.

They reached the lunchroom in exactly 2 minutes, since the distance that they had to walk was a rather short one. The group made their way around lunch tables and students that were packed together in their own little groups, but considering there were 2 alphas that still somewhat radiated aggressive pheromones, there was a slightly clear path for them as they made their way towards the lunch lines.

The quintet walked at a slightly faster pace than normal to one of the emptier lines, it was surprising that people were still in line as lunch would be over soon. Yet there would always be procrastinators in the world no matter what it was. 

Dipper’s stomach growled again and for the second time in the last half hour all of their eyes turned to him and he flushed a deep scarlet under their gazes. Fortunately for him everyone just laughed it off and didn’t feel the need to antagonize him any further than just that.

When they had gotten up to the front they all ordered the safest bet, pizza. After all, no one wanted to test whether or not the “nachos” would be safe for consumption. The thought about the nachos made a shiver go down the brunette’s spine and he shuffled uncomfortably at all the horrid possibilities that the chips and cheese would certainly have in store for him.

His shiver and uncomfortable expression however, did not go unnoticed by Bill, who simply gave him a soft smile that made his heart speed up and ruffle his hair softly. He could feel himself blush again when he noticed Bill had turned to look for a table that they could sit at. How could he let Bill have such an effect on him? It was ridiculous! He shook his head and willed the unwanted feelings away. He definitely did not need them muddling his brain even more than it was already.

Soon enough Bill had found them an empty table where they could all fit. They all maneuvered their way towards said table and all began to sit down. Before Dipper could sit down however, Bill grabbed him gently by the waist and moved him to sit in his lap. Mocha eyes widened and looked up to meet warm amber that were shining with a certain softness and glee.

The omega could only hope that he wasn’t blushing that badly and willed himself to shoot the blonde alpha the best glare that he could muster. He could feel the rumble in Bill’s chest as he laughed at Dipper’s pouting face that looked akin to an upset kitten. It was absolutely adorable, he thought to himself. He stopped himself from saying that comment aloud however due to the brunette becoming more upset with him if he chose to do so.

Mabel on the other hand did not find anything amusing and could feel her blood start to boil again as she looked at her brother and Bill.

“And just WHAT do you think you’re doing there, Cipher?” She said accusingly.

Bill tore his eyes away from Dipper’s mocha ones and glanced up in a bored way towards the other alpha, “I’m just keeping my dear sapling close to me,” he drawled.

The chocolate haired alpha was just about to launch into another full blown argument with him when she felt warm hands come to rest on her face. Pacifica made Mabel look at her and she stared at the alpha with pleading eyes.

She quickly embraced the other girl in what she hoped was a comforting manner, “Let’s not argue and waste any more time… please?” She all but begged.

Mabel could feel her heart quickening in her chest and she pushed her hair back and returned the hug, “Yea, okay, fine, as long as he doesn’t try anything sus,” she sighed.

Dipper glanced wearily between his sister and Bill, “If this is what it takes to stop Bill from being excessively aggressive then this is what I’m gunna have to do.” He scrunched up his face in distaste and the blonde couldn’t help but coo at the sight. Which in turn made Dipper glare up at him.

Tad sat there and watched the rest of them eat their lunch in peace and occasional conversation. They certainly held up to his standard of enjoyable entertainment but he wondered just how far all of them being this dense was going to go. It definitely wasn’t going to last forever yet he wondered how long he would have to wait for them to open their eyes and see what was in front of them.  
The beta of course joined in their conversations at random points, putting in his two cents every now and then but didn’t contribute much to the conversation over all. He found them all to be surprisingly pleasant companions when they weren’t arguing over trivial matters that didn’t really seem to warrant any kind of concern. He briefly wondered to himself if he could actually be friends with them but shook off that thought in disbelief that he had actually come up with such an idea.

By the time they had finished their lunch there was 2 minutes to spare until the bell signaling lunch had ended would ring. While Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica were debating on the pros and cons of Mabel juice, Bill seemed to be content with both of his arms snaked around his pine tree and his nose buried in the top of his chocolate locks, not saying a word. He seemed to be quite at peace and Dipper seemed to have forgotten his discomfort at being held so close to the alpha. Everything seemed to be wonderfully wrapped up in a bubble, unaware of the outside world.

Time however would still move forward and the bell signaled to them that it was time to head to their next class. Dipper and Mabel had decided that they would take up art as an elective together since the omega enjoyed drawing nature landscapes and different sorts of animals that he was researching and the alpha just enjoyed anything to do with art. While Pacifica and Tad didn’t share this class with them they were both sure that there wouldn’t be any less action without them there.

The group of 5 split and Pacifica and Tad went off to go to their respective classes, the trio walked to the art room. Surprisingly enough Bill had taken it upon himself to take the art class as well, when questioned about it he would mutter something about his parents and needing to be well versed to become a jack of all trades. Something that sounded non committal.

They trekked through the hall that was now filled with students, Mabel to Dipper’s right and Bill to his left. He snorted to himself, it was as if those two were acting as his bodyguards. Which in itself seemed very silly to Dipper, considering he was a regular high school student and not something like the president of the United States. He did however feel pleased and quite safe being between two alphas.

Once the trio had reached the classroom they moved to sit down in one of the many rows, however there were only two seats per table and Mabel took it upon herself to be seat mates with her dear brother. This in turn caused Bill to scowl at her as he sat at the seat closest to Dipper on his left. While the distance between the seats were the same, he didn’t have the same glorious title as seat mate to a certain omega that Mabel had.

The bell rang once again and signaled the start of class. The teacher got up from her desk at the back of the room and slowly made her way to the board in the front. Once there she turned and smiled at everyone.

“Hello children! I thought since today is the first day I will let you all draw whatever you want as a bell ringer! You will be handed one sheet of paper and you must draw something in the allotted 15 minute minute time. Once that is done you will turn to your table mate and discuss what you have drawn. Make sure to have as much fun as you can!” Her eyes crinkled and her crow’s feet became very visible on her face as she talked and smiled at them.

Bill turned to look towards his right and glanced at Mabel and Dipper who were shooting each other wide grins and turned back towards the papers in front of them to begin drawing. The blonde sighed, his heart twisting at pine tree’s smile, he could never be able to get enough of that precious action. He turned back towards his own paper that lay blank in front of him and could feel anger and jealousy bubbling in his chest.

Why couldn’t his little sapling smile at him like that?


	6. Bipolar much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dhadowud i totally did not forget that this story was a thing ofc not why would u think that  
> ahem anyway I also have a new story up called kingpin which I'm honestly much more invested in so check it out! its another billdip story cus I'm trash  
> welp enjoy the story

The 15 minutes went by pretty much without incident. Bill leaned back in his chair to admire his handy work. Although by no means was he the best artist out there, he certainly wasn’t the worst. He had taken to drawing an eyeball creature with batlike wings. He used a smattering of color here and there but the whole thing was mostly done with the graphite from his pencil. He let out out a triumphed sound and considered what he had done something good enough to be proud of himself for.

He looked to his right, hoping to catch a glance at whatever it was that Dipper had been drawing. His questioning gaze was met with a beautifully drawn rabbit that was drawn in a semi-realistic style. The lines were still a bit sketchy but the sheer amount of detail that the kid had managed to put on the paper was astounding to him.

“Hey that’s actually really good,” Bill said quietly, almost like he was talking to himself. Yet the omega had still heard him.

He turned to face Bill, a small blush gracing his cheeks, “Oh, um, well thank you.. I guess,” he replied, unsure of himself.

The blonde almost wanted to coo at how cute the younger was, but instead he opted to give him a soft genuine smile, “No problem pine tree.”

The action sent Dipper’s heart racing and he cursed himself inwardly for having such a reaction. This is wrong, Bill certainly shouldn’t be smiling like that at him and he certainly shouldn’t react that way. A small part of him wanted to slam his head into the table to drown out his thoughts but a bigger part of him told him that it would be too much pain to deal with. In the end he ended up just glaring at the paper in front of him, since it was the cause of his madness, or so he liked to think.

Mabel took notice of her brother’s odd behavior and began questioning him, “What’s wrong dip dop? You’re glaring so hard at your drawing that I’m surprised that it hasn’t burst into flames yet!” She laughed.

Dipper flushed scarlet at her words, embarrassed at being caught behaving so out of character, “Mabes! I wasn’t glaring THAT hard.” He weakly defended himself.

His sister snorted at him, “Of course you weren’t dipping sauce, of course you weren’t.”

He pouted at her, “I really wasn’t you’re just exaggerating!”

“Aww, is wittle baby dip dot thwowing a fit?” She cooed at him.

The omega lightly growled at her and decided not to feed into her antics. He certainly didn’t need this. He quickly turned away from his sister and held his head high, until a chuckle to his left made him turn to look at whoever made the sound. His curious stare led him to lock eyes with one highly amused Bill Cipher. Hell, he could practically see the amusement glittering in the blonde’s eyes.

Dipper huffed, “What’s so funny?” he asked.

Bill moved to rest his head against his hand, “How childish you’re being.”

The brunette glared at the alpha, “I really don’t need to hear that, especially coming from you,” he stated.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Dipper had moved his gaze to the board in front of him, not wanting to look at the blonde. “It means that you’re the most childish person I know,” he paused a bit before adding, “besides Mabel of course but she has a pass since I love her.”

The alpha’s heart cracked a bit at his clear loathing for him, but he didn’t let his emotions through his perfect facade, “Well you could love me too, then I would also get a pass.” He then shot Dipper a wink.

The omega’s face scrunched up in disgust, “Yea, no thanks, I don’t think I could ever love you,” he stated almost confidently.

Bill could almost feel his heart shattering at the sentence but kept the grin on his face, which only wavered slightly at the other’s statement.

“Right, right,” he said trying not to put any strain into his voice, “there’s nothing about me to love anyway,” he mumbled the last part to himself.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at him, he hadn’t heard the second part. “What was that last part?” He asked.

The blonde just waved his hand and turned to face the board, he didn’t want to carry on the conversation anymore, “Nothing you need to worry about, sapling.” He sighed

The younger wanted to press on since he was curious as to what had been said, but decided against it when it seemed that Bill had completely lost interest in him and was just staring blankly at the board. He felt a pang of disappointment at the loss of attention but he quickly shrugged it off when the teacher began to walk up to the board once again.

Dipper tuned out whatever the teacher was saying in favor of thinking about what flipped Bill into being so moody. He hadn’t done anything wrong from his perspective, so why was the blonde being like that? It didn’t make sense to him, but it wasn’t like he was really too keen on figuring it out either.

The rest of class had gone by in the blink of an eye, Dipper bantered with Mabel every so often but Bill was uncharacteristically quiet through the 50 minutes. This put a nagging worry into the back of his head that he tried desperately to ignore. After all he didn’t need worrying about his now ex bully to pile onto his daily anxieties as well.

By the time the bell rang the class had settled into a talkative chattering state that the teacher allowed as a reward for being so well behaved and on task for the first day. When everyone had heard the distinct ringing they all began to get up from their seats and move towards the door. Bill was one of the first people out the door and he hadn’t spared the omega even a single parting glance. This made something that Dipper couldn’t identify bubble up in his chest, but he promptly stomped it down. He didn’t want to deal with whatever that new emotion was.

He tore his gaze away from the door and turned to his sister. “C’mon Mabes let’s get back home.”

Mabel looked up at her brother who was all ready to leave since he had packed up all of his things beforehand. “Slow your roll dip n dots! I still need to put everything in my bag,” she replied easily.

“You’re such a slowpoke! Hurry up,” he popped the p.

The alpha twin quickly shoved all of her supplies into her backpack, zipped it shut, and slung it over her shoulder. She shot the younger a wide smile, “Alright, I’m ready let’s go!” She said excitedly.

Dipper snorted at his twin’s usual energy and they made their way out the door and began their journey to the front of the school. Once they made their way out of the front doors he turned to his sister who was happily skipping beside him.

“You did remind grunkle Stan what time he was picking us up right?” He questioned warily.

Mabel stopped skipping forward and looked at him, her face scrunching up as she was thinking, “I’m 87.654% sure that I did,” she said quickly.

“Ugh Mabel! I need you to be 100% sure that you did!” He complained.

“Don’t worry so much, dip! I’m sure he’s already here anyway!” She responded.

The omega let out a sigh, he was always going to be worried about every single thing wasn’t he? “Alright let’s start looking then.”

They both wandered around the front of the school in search of their grunkle’s car. For the first few minutes they couldn’t find a single car that even looked remotely similar to his car, but as they walked down the street some they saw the familiar vehicle come into view. 

Dipper released a breath that he wasn’t even aware that he was holding. He really didn’t want to have to wait a long time for Stan to come pick them up, or worse walk back home. Even though they didn’t live far, 10 minutes by car and 30 minutes by foot, it was still pretty hot out from the lingering summer heat and he would rather that he didn’t arrive home a sweaty mess.

The twins walked the rest of the distance to the car and clamored into the vehicle. They both didn’t bother to buckle their seatbelts as usual and their grunkle pulled out of the parking space that he was in and began the drive home.

“So how was you kids’ first day of school? Didn’t get into too much trouble did ya?” Stan asked conversationally.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look that said ‘If you don’t tell I won’t tell’ so they decided to leave the fight out of their story of the day.

“My day was great grunkle Stan! I made so many new friends and I caught up with all my pals from last year too! I had so much fun today! All my teachers were really nice too! Well except for my algebra 2 teacher, he was kind of a stick in the mud!” Mabel rambled.

“That’s good to hear pumpkin, and don’t be afraid to stand up to any jackass teachers either! Show them who’s alpha!” Stan said, his advice was almost always bad, but neither of the twins ever voiced this out loud. “Well anyway, how was your day, Dipper?” He asked.

Dipper hesitated a bit before responding, “It was okay, all my teachers were fine, saw some of my old classmates, same old same old,” he said airily.

“Why don’t you ever live a little kid? I never hear about you making any new friends like your sister here,” he jabbed a finger at Mabel who was seated in the front, “you need to put yourself out there a little more!”

The omega sighed at that, he didn’t want to have this conversation again, “Grunkle Stan! I get out there enough, I promise!” He said defensively.

“Sure you do kid, and that’s why I’m always hearing about all your friends,” Stan replied sarcastically.

Dipper just huffed and crossed his arms, he wasn’t going to respond to that. He was never going to admit it, but the statement did hurt his feelings a little bit. He knew that he wasn’t the most social person out there but there was no need for his grunkle to say it like that to his face.

“Aw, c’mon Dipper, you know I didn’t mean it like that,” he sighed.

“Yea dip dot! Grunkle Stan didn’t mean it like that! We’re all just thinking about what’s best for you!” Mabel pointed out, defending their grunkle.

The younger sagged in his seat, of course he knew that, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t handle things himself without the unnecessary input. “Yea, yea, I know Mabes,” he said.

The conversation dropped there as they pulled up to their driveway. Stan shut off the engine and they all made their way out of the car. Dipper ran a hand through his chocolate brown locks and sighed, thinking about the amount of homework that was sure to come after the first day. He was extremely lucky that all of his teachers didn’t assign anything due to course introductions.

He and Mabel made their way to the front door and waited for Stan to come unlock it. Once the door was unlocked they both stepped through the door, with Dipper going first.

“Grunkle Ford! We’re home!” Mabel yelled out.

Dipper crouched down and began to untie his shoes to take them off. Out of his peripheral vision he saw his sister do the same. He slipped off his shoes just in time for their grunkle Ford to greet them as he stepped out of his study.

“Welcome home kids! How was your day?” He asked cheerily.

The omega responded first this time, “It was okay, same old, same old.”

Mabel on the other hand launched into an in depth discussion with him on how her day went, of course excluding some details like the fight that had happened.

Dipper made his way towards the kitchen in search of something to snack on while Mabel retold her story. He opened up the fridge and saw that they had apples so he took one out and promptly shut the door. He then joined Stan on the couch and sank into the warm cushiony embrace. Taking a bite of his apple he could feel the couch dip next to him and realized that Mabel had taken a seat next to him. He gave her a small smile and continued to eat his fresh snack.

Now that they were in close proximity, Stan noticed something strange. He took a small sniff of the air and realized the foreign alpha scent was coming from Dipper.

“Why the fuck do you smell like an unknown alpha?” He asked accusingly.

The omega felt his heart drop out of his chest. How was he going to explain that? He felt like a deer caught in headlights. He turned to Mabel who mirrored his expression, she didn’t know what to do either. He was so fucked.

“Um..”


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma be honest im losing interest in writing this story but I'm still gonna write it, so its not being discontinued as of yet

How the hell was he going to explain the unfamiliar alpha smell on him? Dipper’s thoughts raced a mile a minute as he just stared blankly at his grunkle’s stony face. He willed his face not to convey any of the distress he felt on the inside, that however did not stop the distress from seeping slightly into his scent, which he knew that his grunkle could smell.

He fought an internal battle with himself before he decided that it was best to just tell Stan the truth of the situation. Well most of the truth that is, he would try to include as less detail as he could and warp the story to not make his grunkle worry about him.

“My alpha friend scented me,” he said slowly, almost sounding unsure of himself.

His grunkle looked at him incredulously, “And why the hell would they do that?” He asked, the statement itself was absurd to him.

At that moment Dipper went back on his decision to tell Stan the truth, fuck it he was going to lie through his teeth.

“Mabel’s scent got rubbed off and I felt scared about not being scented,” he bit his lip and looked down, he was unable to look his grunkle in the eye.

He could also feel Mabel’s stare on him, he knew she wasn’t going to say anything at the moment in order to not mess up his story, but he knew that they were most likely going to talk about it later.

Stan raised his eyebrow, “Really now? How did Mabel’s scent get rubbed off then?”

Dipper paled, he had to think fast to come up with something else, “My hood kept itching me and I kept rubbing at my neck so it went away,” he blurted out.

The older man kept the same quizzical look on his face, “Right, so why didn’t you just ask Mabel to reapply her scent on you?”

“I don’t share any of my early classes with her and it was before lunchtime,” the longer the discussion continued the more frayed his nerves were getting.

Stan gave him a hard-pressed stare and his lips drew into a thin line before his face softened and he let out a resigned sigh. “Alright, whatever kid. It’s your life I guess.”

He then turned away from Dipper and focused his eyes on the TV, getting lost in the latest Ducktective episode. The brunette turned away from his grunkle and let out a shaky breath. That could have gone so much worse and he was so glad that it didn’t. He didn’t need his grunkles worrying about him on top of Mabel. That was just adding too much unnecessary stress into his life.

He shot a look at Mabel who had sank into her seat in relief, they shared relieved grins. It wasn’t as if they didn’t trust their family, it was just the fact that they were dealing with Bill Cipher. If the Stans even got a hint that it was a Cipher they both would have flipped their tops, especially Ford. Dipper didn’t know the exact context of what had happened between them and the Ciphers but he knew that it wasn’t anything good.

There it was, just another reason that he should be avoiding Bill, why couldn’t the annoying blonde just leave him alone? He was eager to see the day that the alpha would get off his back and he had only been back for a day. He was already fed up with him and his antics.

Dipper reflected on the day’s events and noticed with a slight frown that Bill hadn’t actually done anything that would be considered mean. Sure he would get into his personal space and be annoyingly clingy all the time, but he wasn’t being a bully like he was in the past. This greatly confused him, he didn’t know what Bill was planning, but he was certain that it wouldn’t end well for him.

He let out a frustrated groan, not liking where he thought his life was headed. He got up from the squishy embrace that the couch provided and trekked towards the kitchen, in search of comfort food. He opened the fridge door and grabbed a can of his favorite soda, Pitt cola, and then promptly shut the door once again. 

The brunette turned to call to Mabel who still resided on the couch in the living room, “Mabel! Do you want some chips?” He yelled over his shoulder.

There was a momentary pause where there was silence before he heard her response, “Yea, get the cheese poofs!” She yelled back.

He made his way towards the pantry and snagged the bag of cheese poofs that his sister had requested and walked back towards the living room. He handed Mabel the bag and flopped back down into his original place on the couch, jostling the inhabitants that were there. His grunkle stan grunted at the impact and Mabel just eagerly opened the bag of snacks.

Dipper laid his head on his sister’s shoulder and popped a few cheesy snacks into his mouth. He turned his attention towards the TV and got into the current episode of Ducktective that was playing. He hummed contentedly, he loved just spending time with Mabel like this, where there was no chaos and no real need to talk either. He liked just having her company, it was one of the many mundane things in life that he held dear to his heart.

He found himself becoming more and more tired as the seconds ticked by. It was becoming increasingly harder to keep his eyes open. The day’s events and his running thoughts had really taken a toll on him. Before he knew it, he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber. His cheese dust-covered hand dropping to his side as he snuggled into Mabel even more.

When Dipper awoke the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon and he was no longer pressed against his sister's side. Instead he was laying down lengthwise on the couch with one of the pillows from it supporting his head. He sat up and stretched his arms and legs, yawning while he did so.

He then took a glance around the room and realized that it was empty. He assumed that everyone was off doing their own thing in their own rooms respectively.

Swinging his legs off the side of the couch he quickly got up and made his way up the stairs, intending to see what his twin was up to. Once he reached her door, that was covered in random stickers and a whole ton of glitter he knocked.

“Mabel? You in there?” He called out.

He heard shuffling come from within the room, a loud thump, and then a response, “Yea! You can come in dip dot!”

He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open to reveal his sister on the floor in a mess of blankets.

“Mabes what happened to you?” He questioned.

She huffed and blew a stray piece of hair from her face, “I was gunna get up and open the door but my legs got tangled with my sheets and then I fell,” she stated almost sadly.

Dipper just laughed at her much to her chagrin. He walked over to her place on the floor and offered her a hand to help her up. She reluctantly but gratefully accepted her brother’s help and he hoisted her off the floor.

“So what were you up to before I got here?” He asked while making himself comfortable beside her on the bed.

She grinned at him, showing off her sharp canines, “I was putting our first day of school into a new scrapbook!” She said excitedly.

He snorted at his sister's up-beat behaviour, she never had grown out of scrapbooking and crafts. It seemed that she would always treasure those things and keep them a constant in her life.

“Mabel I don’t know how you find it in you to consider today scrapbook worthy, it was pretty awful,” he lamented.

She shoved him playfully, “Oh come on, dipping sauce! Only part of it was awful!” Of course she would say that, she always tended to look on the brighter side of things.

“Speak for yourself, I had him in all my classes that day,” he sighed.

His twin looked at him with a sympathetic expression and patted his back comfortingly, “Aw don’t worry dip n dots! Hopefully tomorrow you won't have any classes with him!”

He shot her a look, “We both know my luck is never that good Mabes.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Psh, who knows! Maybe it’ll turn around,” she said.

Dipper let himself fall back and land in the plush embrace of his sister’s covers and spread his arms out, “I sure hope it does,” he paused and then added, “for both of our sakes.”

He didn’t want Mabel to be constantly fighting Bill. That would just make his life unnecessarily difficult, he didn’t need to deal with two angry and aggressive alphas all the time. It would really take a toll on him and he would probably end up losing his temper as well, which was never a good thing as whenever it happened it always seemed to escalate the situation.

He felt Mabel land beside him but he didn’t turn his head to look at her, “Worst case scenario we make sure he sleeps with the fishes,” she grinned evilly and did her best attempt at a maniacal cackle.

The omega let out a chuckle, “I don’t think we could get away with murder, Mabel,” he chastisised her.

She let out an offended sound and clutched her heart, “Who ever said that we were the ones that were going to do it?” She asked incredulously.

Dipper turned to look at her and he raised his eyebrows, unimpressed, “Right, so you’re going to get a hitman to do it then?”

Mabel booped his nose, “Why yes sir, I am indeed.”

He scrunched up his face at her and turned to stare at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling, “Okay sure, tell me how that works out for you.”

“Aw what? You mean you’re not even gunna help me look?” She whined.

He laughed at her, “Sorry Mabes, I wanna keep my record clean,” he stated.

The alpha huffed and crossed her arms, pouting as she did so, “Well fine then suit yourself!”

The younger was about to retort when they suddenly heard a yell from downstairs, it was their grunkle Ford, “Kids! Get down here dinner is ready!”

Before Dipper could even process what he said he saw Mabel shoot up from the bed and yell, “Race you to the table!” As she darted off.

He scrambled to his feet, taking up the challenge, “Hey no fair! You got a head start!” He yelled back at her, racing after his twin.

They were running down the stairs when she responded, she was a few steps in front of him, “Sucks to suck bro bro!” She laughed.

She had beat him to the table and was only slightly out of breath while Dipper was wheezing and gripping a chair for support. He really did need to start getting into shape.

He glared at his sister from under his bangs and took a deep breath, “Whatever, I only let you beat me to help fuel your alpha ego,” he grumbled.

Mabel puffed out her chest proudly and scoffed, “Whatever you say dip dip,” she quipped.

The omega began muttering under his breath as he took a seat at the table. He saw in his peripheral vision that his twin took the chair next to him.

He looked up when the smell of macaroni and cheese hit his nostrils, he could feel his mouth watering with anticipation. He saw Stan walk in with a pot of freshly cooked mac n cheese. He set the steaming pot down in the middle of the table and Ford brought in plates and utensils for all of them. Dipper grabbe a plate and fork from his grunkle and he said a small ‘Thank you’ to him before going to scoop himself a portion of dinner.

Although he did have to wait for Mabel to finish grabbing her share, she definitely put a good amount on her plate before digging in. He provided himself with a moderate portion and began eating, he hadn’t realized how hungry he was until that moment. He realized that he hadn’t had a proper meal since lunchtime at school, which could have been considered breakfast to some people considering the time that it was served.

His grunkles split the remaining mac n cheese between the two of them and began to eat also. The 4 settled into casual conversation but focused mainly on eating. It was another part of the domestic life that Dipper so highly valued. He really did love just spending time with his family like this. His grunkle Stan would crack a few jokes every now and then and although they were all terrible, Dipper found himself laughing at them anyway. 

He was definitely content in that moment in time and all thoughts of a certain blonde alpha faded from his mind completely. He found that his family was enough of a distraction to keep his worries at bay. He could deal with them tomorrow. For now he would just enjoy the moment in time that was the present.


End file.
